The present invention relates generally to game controllers and, more particularly, to a game controller providing steering wheel motion.
The use of controllers, and more particularly game controllers, with personal computers or gaming systems is well known. Typical game controllers include joysticks, steering wheels, throttles, and control pads and may include one or more buttons, slide switches, or rotary switches. These game controllers can be divided into handheld and stationary controllers, the stationary controllers either resting on or being clamped to a stationary object such as a desk or tabletop. Although a stationary controller may provide the user with the desired simulated environment, they are typically too bulky and too heavy for easy portability such as may be desirable with a portable gaming system. Alternately, a handheld controller may provide the user with the required portability, but at the expense of the desired functionality.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a handheld game controller that simulates the steering experience. The present invention provides such a controller.
A handheld game controller for use with a dedicated game system, personal computer, or other device is provided. The game controller includes two user grippable portions, typically a pair of handles, which the user holds during game play. As a result of this configuration, during use the game controller neither rests on nor becomes attached to a rigid surface such as a desk, tabletop, or other stationary object.
In one aspect of the invention, one handle of the game controller is held by one of the user""s hands while the second handle of the game controller, held by the user""s other hand, is free to rotate within the predetermined rotational limits of the device. In a typical application, clockwise rotation of the second handle of the game controller relative to the first handle results in a right direction control signal being sent to the game system or personal computer. Similarly, counter-clockwise rotation of the second handle of the game controller relative to the first handle results in a left direction control signal being sent to the game system or personal computer. The control signals are generated by a sensor coupled to the second handle.
In at least one embodiment, a tensioning system (e.g., spring element) is used to urge the second handle of the game controller to a null position. Preferably the null position is located halfway between the extreme clockwise position of the second handle and the extreme counter-clockwise position of the second handle.
In at least one embodiment, the game controller includes one or more button zones. Preferably each button zone is easily accessible by the user during game play. For example, the game controller can be designed with button zones that are accessible to the user""s right thumb, left thumb, right index finger, left index finger, or other finger. Button zones may be comprised of analog buttons, digital buttons, or multivalue generators. The button zones may be comprised of distinct buttons or designed in the shape of a thumb ball controller.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the game controller includes one or more visual indicators. The visual indicators can utilize an LCD display, LEDs, or other means.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.